Sigher
by Lily Phillips
Summary: Nadia is finally able to become a Sigher, that is when she meet's Xavier. Short story, for a contest, Tell me what you think. R&R Please and thank you


I moaned as the crimson liquid pooled in my mouth, it trickled from the corners and down my chin. The whimpers of the broken boy beneath me had ceased as he was now drained. I was satisfied once again and wouldn't need this kind of nourishment for another three weeks.

I sighed slightly, I loved the sweet, cool taste of living human blood, but the price that came with it was to much to handle, the guilt of so much lost life. I pulled my mouth away from the boy's neck and wiped away the droplets of blood from my chin.

"Oh, Nadia, it will be just fine. Stop thinking of them as something worth keeping. They're weak, so therefore, don't deserve to live." Narcissia spoke in a chilled voice.

Narcissia is my Sigher, my vampire mother, my guardian to keep me out of trouble. All vampires have a Sigher, someone to teach you the ways of becoming and being a vampire. Without a Sigher, the young ones would be savage and reveal our long kept secrecy.

Narcissia was my only family, and soon I would only see her on occasion. This is because, in just twenty four hours, I would become a Sigher and begin my search for the perfect candidate.

In a flash Narcissia was beside me, hugging me tight. "I'll miss you every second we're apart. We're always connected, just touch you scar and I'll find you. I promise." She released me from our embrace and held me at arms length.

"I'll miss you too, Cissy. I know you'll never be far away. The world's a small place after all." I said, putting my hand over hers. She let go completely and smiled warmly at me.

"Goodbye. Be careful my daughter." And with that, she was gone. I was alone, for the first time in a century, I was truly alone.

***

The days passed as I hunted out the perfect human. By day I'd hidden in the shadow's, waiting to see 'the one'. It was until dusk, about a month later, that I say _him_.

The teen had hair in his eyes, the light brown mess was matted in the back, _bed head _is what it was called, I believe. He was perfect, Narcissia had told me I would know the second I saw the human, and I knew.

The sun had set completely when the boy turned and walked down a dark alley. _How cliché_ I thought, _a dark alley, vampire stalker, how much more ironic could this be? _I decided the best way for this to work was to 'play human', be innocent, scared, and lost.

I waved my arms, coming up behind him. "Excuse me?" I called and he turned. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but could... could you please help me, I'm lost and I think there are some men... after me... I'm so scared." I managed to stutter in all the right places, completely believable.

He walked to me, and put his arms protectively around me. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to get you. Let me take you back to my place, it's at the other end of this alley, just a short walk." he started to guide me and I let him.

It was now or never, I had to do this he would be mine. "What's... what's your name?"

"Xavier." he answered. What an odd name for a child in this day and age. I gave him a questioning glance. He chuckled. "My parents were cruel people." he laughed again, then sighed.

I nodded my head, then I got cryptic. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's dangerous to walk down dark alleys at night?" I asked "Or talk to strangers?" I hinted, implying something more than just a life lesson.

He must have caught on to my change of tone because his heart started to race, and he froze for just a fraction of a second before regaining his composure.

"No, they died just after I was born." he replied.

I stopped walking, "Xavier, would you like to die here, here in this dark alley? By the hands of a stranger?" I asked as he pulled away. "Don't leave. I promise, there is a lot more to your world than you think. Would you like to experience something completely shouldn't exist?" I saw him shiver, and I exposed my glistening white fangs.

"What are you?" he asked quivering.

"Me? Why Xavier, I'm going to be your Sigher." I said, taking a step in his direction. "Come with me Xavier, come with me and experience something otherworldly."

I gently placed my hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb. His eyes closed slowly.

"Please. Will you come with me?" I asked again.

His eyes opened slowly. "If I say yes, what will I become?" he asked cautiously.

"Like me, of course, silly." I teased.

"And what exactly are _you_?"

I leaned in and very lightly, my breath blew across his face. I spoke in a small whisper. "A vampire, my sweet." he looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes." he said. "I will, I'll go with you" I laughed, I was elated, finally I was going to become Sigher.

"Thank you, Xavier. You won't regret this, I promise." I assured him, even though there was no need.

I leaned toward him, placing my lips to the tender skin on his neck, I could feel the vain pulsing beneath. He gasped slightly as I open my mouth. I bared my teeth, and snarled as they sank into his delicate skin. His scream was _'bloodcurdling'_. I pulled my teeth from his skin and laid him flat on the ground.

Taking the knife from my pocket, I cringed as I sliced across the skin of my wrist. The blood dripped into Xavier's open mouth, he swallowed hard. In a matter of seconds I had become the Sigher to the new, young, vampire named Xavier, Cissy would be proud.


End file.
